Spirit's reaction
by DarkEyesBlinded
Summary: A simple one shot of what happens when Spirit sees Maka brought home in a coffin.


Just a One-shot Spirits reaction when Maka gets brought back in Justin law's coffin after the battle in lou village. Inspired by episode 27 of the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Spirit was running the halls of the DWMA crazily all day. When he had heard Maka had been sent out on another supplementary lesson, so soon after the fight with kishin, he wasn't happy. But when he heard that she had been sent out with that probation student, Demon sword mister Crona, he nearly broke down the walls of lord death's room to go after her. Lord Death had stopped him, reminding him he couldn't leave the walls of the DWMA just for any old reason and he assured him he had already sent Justin law out to assist the students and secure their safe return.

So where did this leave him? He was sitting on the steps of the DWMA awaiting the return of the group.

What had Lord Death been thinking? Spirit felt his hands shaking as his heart beat sporadically as another wave of panic and worry set in. His Maka was a fragile and delicate little girl; she didn't need to be fighting so soon! She need time to rest. She didn't need to be out so soon after such a traumatic battle, with only that dumb Soul eater and the crazy kid to protect her. She needed her papa.

Spirit gripped the sides of his face. What if she had been hurt? What if she was scared? Who would help his baby girl? Spirit felt his hands shaking as his imagination took over.

Suddenly the roar of an engine came as Spirit saw a black customized motorcycle come driving up the steps of the school. On it was Justin along and not too far behind him came a second motorcycle with Soul and Crona?

Where was Maka?

"Justin," Spirit called. The weapon hummed as he turned off his bike and began to unload his bags. "Justin, where's Maka?" Justin didn't seem to pay attention, headphones blaring in his ears as he rummaged around for something on his being. Spirit, growing irritated turned to Soul. The white haired kid looked too serious as he met his gaze head on. "Soul where is Maka? What happened out there?"

"She got hurt," Soul said his voice tight. Spirit felt every alarm in his head going off as Crona coward behind Soul.

Maka was hurt? Where was she? Why wasn't she with them? Why isn't anyone saying anything!

"Damn you all! Where is my Maka!" Spirit bellowed.

"Oh, Maka? She's in here," Justin said as he seemed to come out of his daze. He lifted the lid of the coffin on the back of his bike and Spirit felt his heart plummet.

Maka lay in the coffin with her hands crossed one of the other. Her eyes were closed. Spirit saw the flowers that were spread all around her and her clothes were torn from the fight.

The world seemed to fade to grey as he felt his vision tunnel. His eyes flooded as he felt as if the ground had given out beneath him.

Maka was . . . .

He fell to his knees beside the coffin as reach out to touch her but drew back and as he clenched his fists.

He knew he was never the best dad to his Maka. He had been a ladies' man, even back when he had been just a student at the academy. He had never been anywhere near the good person as Maka's mother was. She had seen what little good was inside of him and for a while, things were blissful and those were the best years of his life. And when Maka was born, he fell in love all over again and simply doted on his baby girl.

But he could never say no to a pretty face and before long, he found himself seeing other women, each time falling for them and each time swearing it was the last. He had an addiction and no matter how hard he tried he always indulged and indulged heavily.

After a while, his wife grew tired and after so much hurt, filed for divorce. It was like he had been dropped into a never ending nightmare and couldn't wake up from it. But when she took Maka from him, he fought as hard as he could. He knew he had lost his wife, but he refused to lose his baby girl. It was only his status as a death scythe that let him keep his parental rights and claim joint custody of Maka.

But, it seemed while he was unaware, Maka had grown to hate him. She had hated him for hurting her Mama and refused to even acknowledge his presence around her. For the longest time, she refused to speak or even see him. She sulked and hid from everyone, hiding in her books or playing by herself. She didn't laugh. She didn't smile.

Then when she enrolled into the academy, he thought he would have a shot to repair the relationship he wanted so desperately to have with his daughter. He had even gone so far as to volunteer his time at the DWMA just to be around her. But then she met Soul Evans.

The kid was from a high class family but he was punk. Obsessed with being "cool" he had a bad attitude. He would growl or sneer at anyone who came near or made some wise crack remark at them. He was the last person he would have ever let his little girl be around.

But shortly after, he had seen a transformation in Maka. She began to smile again and she was happier when Soul was around. In turn, Soul's features seemed to soften and he was extremely protective of Maka.

So Spirit had grudgingly accepted the fact that if he wanted Maka to be happy, she had to have Soul. It seemed that she had even begun to smile at him and Spirit felt as if he could finally start to bridge the gap between him and her. He could finally be a daddy to his daughter.

Spirit reached into the coffin and lifted Maka out of it. He pulled her close as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Maka," He wailed his entire being shook with the agony he felt tearing at his gut, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been there to protect you. Maka . . . Maka." Spirit felt his entire world fall as he held her closer. "I wish I had been a better daddy to you, my precious Maka."

"Mmmhmmm."

He felt something hot against his shirt and pulled back. Maka let her head fall back as she took a deep breath of air.

"What are you doing, stupid papa, you were suffocating me!"

Spirit had never heard a more joyous sentence in his life!

"She was merely stunned by Arachne's spell and cannot move. We thought it best to transport her in the coffin so she wouldn't be hurt on our way back." Justin had said with a smile. Soul merely stared at him.

"Why didn't you idiots tell me this sooner!" Spirit yelled as glared at the entire group. "And Maka, why didn't you open your eyes when the coffin lid was lifted?"

"Papa, will you stop yelling you're giving me a headache, I was sleeping. Just let Soul take me to Professor Stein so he can help fix me up." Maka glared. Spirit felt his heart soar as he held her close.

"Oh what a great day, my Maka has come back safe and sound!" Spirit cried happily. He crushed her in another hug. Maka felt her irritation level rise as she wished she could grab her book and do her Maka chop on him.

"Soul, can you please take me to the infirmary already. And papa could you go get professor stein." Spirit was so happy that when he looked back down. Soul Eater had taken Maka from his arms.

"Hey, give me back my Maka!" Spirit yelled. Soul merely glared at him.

"Annoying, just do as Maka asked will you? She's not getting any better staying out here listening to you yelling like an idiot." Soul said as he began to walk up the steps into the school. Spirit froze as he watched Maka tuck her head into Soul's shoulder hiding from him. Justin soon followed after them.

The wind blew and echoed eerily in the courtyard as Spirit felt utterly alone. But he lowered his head and felt a small smile spread across his lips.

His Maka was alright.

* * *

I know very short but please Review and let me know what you think. Looking forward to coming back for a little while and posting more in general. For now enjoy the random! As always, flames, reviews, and nonsense welcome!


End file.
